The Corner
by twilightfanswanted
Summary: Bella has had a hard life. With her parents mysterious death and a pimp of an uncle who takes her in afterwards. She works hard to get the money, but when she meets Edward, her best friend's brother, will he listen to her story or brush her off? Maybe yo
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella has had a hard life. With her parents mysterious death and a pimp of an uncle who takes her in afterwards. She works hard to get the money, but when she meets Edward, her best friend's brother, will he listen to her story or brush her off? Maybe you don't know exactly who you are inside until someone else helps you find it. **

**Alright, so here's the first chapter. Warning that this is MATURE rating, and there will be some bad situations. So, if you aren't up for it, this is your warning. Other than that I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think at the end. **

**SM owns all Twilight characters. **

BPOV

I stood on the corner like I usually did. It was second nature to me now. I had on a mini skirt and a skin tight top that showed the lover half of my abdomen and a bunch of my cleavage. My boots completed the outfit. They were about four inches and the leather went all the way up above my knee. Now, I know exactly what you're thinking. _Sounds as if she's dressed as a hooker. _Well, you hit the nail right on the head. That's exactly what I was. Hence my corner.

I had been at this since I was about fifteen years old. Sad, but true. My mother and father had died when I was thirteen and Phil, my uncle had taken me in. What no body noticed was that he was a pimp, literally. He had hoes everywhere, not just in Forks where we lived. I was now eighteen and didn't talk about my parents at all. Phil was good to me, mostly because we were family. This is all I really knew anymore, and it got me the money to make sure Phil would stay good to me. I'd seen what happened to the girls that didn't make their money for the night. Phil didn't like that one bit and you would wind up in the hospital. I don't think that being a part of his family would matter if I didn't get him his money. An old rusted truck pulled up and I recognized it to be one of my regulars.

"Hey, Tyler," I said as I leaned into the open window.

"Hey, baby. I just got paid. Whada'ya say we head over to the Hilton and have ourselves a good time?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think we could get into the Hilton, but maybe the no-tell motel up the street would suit you fine," I retorted. Tyler was an idiot. He was a washed up football player from back in the day, and by back in the day, I mean high school. He was about in his late thirties and spent all of his paychecks on whisky and me. I'd had at least enough education to know how to make fun of him without him realizing exactly what I was saying.

"Mmm, baby, you know exactly where I like to be. Hop in and we'll get it going. We gotta get there quick because I'm already rock hard for ya," he said, smiling a disgusting smile. I rolled my eyes again before hopping in and riding down the street to the motel. It was sleazy, but it was what I was used to. Tyler rented a room and we proceeded down the hall to the disgusting place. I walked in first and sat down on the bed while Tyler got himself situated. He stood in front of me and dropped his pants. His dick was right in front of my face and I had to hold back my vomit. Tyler was not one of my favorite customers, but he was consistant, so I did what I needed to do. I started to pull my shirt over my head and he stopped me.

"Whoa, baby girl, let's try things a little differently tonight," he said. I stopped what I was doing and looked at him questioningly. He took off his shirt, naked now, and walked towards me. He bent down and reached for the hem of my shirt as he pulled it over my head. He then took my bra off, wasting no time in grabbing my boobs painfully. He pushed me back to where I was laying down with my feet hanging off of the bed before starting on my boots.

He unzipped them slowly before taking each one off, then he went for my skirt. He pulled it down my thighs then off over my feet. All I had on now was my g-string. He reached up and pulled it down slowly before everything was completely gone. He spread my legs with his knee and smiled, before trailing his right hand up my thigh and between my legs. He traced his middle finger down my center before parting it. I sat up.

"Tyler, you know that costs extra. So either do what we came here to do or pay the extra," I was hoping he would just get what we came here for over with.

"Honey, I got this. I got a raise last week," he said, wagglining his eyebrow before plunging a finger inside me. My breath hitched, not prepared for him to start. "You like that, don't you, baby?" he asked. I just nodded, mostly because I needed the money. That's when he stuck another finger in. He pumped harder and faster, then when he was done he quickly put a condom on and plunged himself inside me. My hips came off of the bed to meet his as he burried his face in the center of my chest. He was close, I could tell. He didn't usually last long, so I knew things would be over soon. And I was right. About five seconds later he squeezed his eyes closed tight and made a very unattractive face. We finished things up and got re-dressed.

I had a few more clients that night, making more than enough for the night. I got back to the house to give Phil my money. He was pleased, saying I must have looked good tonight. I nodded and headed up to my room. I pulled one of my books off of the shelf. It was my favorite, _The Collection and Works of William Shakespeare_. I turned to the wuthered pages of my favorite story, _Romeo and Juliet_. I only wished I could find a love like this someday. But with my job, I probably never would. I graduated, that being one of my only accomplishments, but I would never meet anyone. I fell asleep while reading the marriage.

The next morning I woke up to my phone going off. Someone was calling me. I searched the bed for it and finally found it at the foot of the bed. I looked at the caller I.D. and smiled widely when the screen said 'Ali-gator.' Alice Cullen was my best friend in high school. Her sister, Rose and I hung out, too. But we all hung out mostly together. I never really meet any of her other family. She was the only one who knew the whole story of my parents. Rose didn't even know. Alice was a short, fireball. She had pixi-like features and spiky black hair. She was also a shop-o-holic.

"Hey, Ali-gator," I answered.

"Hey, Bells! What are you up to today?" she asked.

"Nothing really. Have something in mind?"

"Of course. Rose and I are headed up to the outlets to do a little shopping. Want to join?"

"Totally. I'll just let Phil know," I told her.

"Good deal. We'll pick you up in about fifteen minutes, so be ready," she said before hanging up. I stretched and got up to put on a pair of shorts and a v-neck. I overslept, so I wouldn't be able to take my morning run, but that was ok. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and brushed my teeth before heading downstairs. Phil was talking to some guy about business as I grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Hry, Phil, I'm going to the outlets with Alice and Rose for a little while. That ok?" I asked. He nodded.

"Sure, just as long as you're back in time for work,"

"I will be, don't worry,"

"Good, because I talked to a new customer earlier this morning. I told him you would be perfect to satisfy his needs. He's got big bucks, so be good to him, ok?"

"Can do," I told him. I heard a car honk, so I waved before walking out the front door. I skipped down to Alice's car with a smile on my face before hopping in back.

"Hey, girl," Rose said as we started towards the mall.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing really. Oh, our brothers are going to meet us there. Is that ok? I know you haven't met them or anyting, but they have nothing to do today and wanted to come hang out," Rose explained.

"No, it's cool," I told her. Rose and Alice were both adopted, so they weren't really related. Alice had two brothers and I knew Rose was dating the one named Emmett. Rose had one brother, Jasper, whom was dating Alice. I'm sure their house was a complicated mess. We arrived at the shops and Alice's cell rang.

"Hello?... Uh-hu... No, we're already here... Yeah! We're going into Victoria's Secret... Sure, see you in a minute," she aid before hanging up. We walked into the store and I looked at my options. There were some things that were cute, but I was ok for right now. I heard loud laughing from the door and turned to see what the ruckus was about. Alice and Rose were over there, so I just went back to what I was doing, assuming they were ok.

"Bella!" I heard my name and my head snapped up. Alice was waving me over and was smiling. I walked over and stood next to her looking at the floor and feeling the heat creep into my cheeks. "Bella, I want you to meet everyone. This is Emmett, Jasper and Edward," she said. I looked up at the last one and was met with a sharp pair of bright green eyes. I imeediatly looked back at the floor muttering a hello. You would think, being a hooker and all, I would be a little less shy around people. But I guess that's what I get for thinking.

EPOV

Emmett, Jasper and I had gotten into town late tonight. We were coming from college and the drive got us every time. That's why we took turns. We were going to need our sleep so the first thing we did was grab our bags and head staright to our rooms. Well, I headed to my room. They headed to their girl's rooms. That;s where they normally stayed, so whatever. I hadn't had a girlfriend since Lauren Mallory in the fifth grade. Then she turned out to be a slut, so I was kind of glad I didn't persue that one. I crashed onto my bed and then fell asleep.

The next morning I was woken up from Emmett coming into my room and screaming in my ear. Ass hole. He told me we were going to the outlet mall later to meet Alice and Rose, which kind of sucked because I would be the third wheel in their little love fest. It was still early enough for a run, so I went. I ran for two miles, which was good. It was humid and sticky outside, so I decided to go in and cancled my third mile. I got home and took a shower and by the time I got out we were leaving to get to the outlets.

"Dude, I don't want to be at the outlets all day. Never the less with you and your girls," I complained from Emmett's back seat.

"Don't worry man, it'll be alright," Jasper said, pulling into the parking lot. We got out as he called Alice. They were in Victoria's Secret and we were meeting them there. Great. Just another reminder of how I haven't been laid in a month. Women's underwear. We walked in and Rose and Alice attacked us. Alice turned her head and yelled towards a girl in the store. She was wearing shorts and a blue v-neck that went well with her skin tone. She walked over to us, looking at the floor the whole time.

She was hot, not gonna lie. She was built and had some great legs on her. Nice ass, too. She looked up at me after everyone was introduced. My breathing stopped and my heart sped up as I saw a glimpse of her huge brown eyes. They were beautiful, almsot as gorgeous as the slight brush creeping into her cheeks. Everyone was occupied with one another again as we started heading out of the store. Her name was Bella and I had to get to know her.

**There's our first encounter. Drop me a review and tell me what you think about it so far. (:**

**Alright, so, I will try to write another chapter and have it out by next week. In the meantime you could add me to your alerts and drop a review. Things will get faster as the story goes on, this is just the first chapter. I hope you liked it. (:**

**Thanks always,**

**TFW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think. (:**

**SM owns all things Twilight. **

BPOV

Edward was a nice guy. Ate first we kind of just walked behind everyone in silence, looking at our shoes, but then he started talking. And once I heard his voice, I kind of wanted him to talk a lot more. He was easy to have conversations with and I liked that. I'd never really had actual conversatiosn with guys before. I was convinced that all guys were after was sex. I mean, look at my job and how many customers I had every single night. That's all guys wanted. That's also what Phil told me. He said not to ever get involved with a guy because that's all they were after.

"So where did you go to high school?" Edward asked as the others talked loudly in front of us.

"I went to Forks with Al and Rose," I replied.

"Seriously? How come I never met you?"

"You were a year ahead, so we never had classes or anything together,"

"But I'm sure you came over to the house a lot. I think I would've remembered you," he said. I blushed a deep red.

"I never really went to your house. We always met up somewhere or hung out at my uncle's house,"

"That explains it. So what college do you go to?" he asked. I ducked my head in shame. I didn't have time for college with work and what not. I would have loved to go to major in editing, but I would never get there.

"I don't," I said quietly.

"Waiting a year?" he asked, nodding like he understood.

"Something like that." We continued our conversation and got into music and books and movies. We liked all of the same things and he was quite easy to talk to. I looked at my phone and realized I seriously needed to get going.

"Alice! I need to get home, now. I have to go to work," I said. Her eyes narrowed a little. She knew what I did. She found out a couple of years ago, along with how my parents died and she promised she wouldn't tell anyone. But that didn't exactly mean she approved of it. I don't know why, it's not like it was hurting anyone. We left, saying goodbye to the boys and headed back to Phil's. I got home and went upstairs to change. When I came back down, Phil was sitting at the table.

"Want a sandwich?" I asked him, pulling out a plate to make myself one.

"Sure, Belly," he said, sounding really tired.

"You ok?" I asked. He nodded and rubbed his neck.

"How was the day with your friends?" he asked.

"It was good. I met their brothers, too,"

"I hope you don't plan on becoming attatched to one of them. You know what I said about you only being a fuck."

"I know, Phil. I'm not getting attatched, I promise. But maybe it would be good to have more friends," I explained. He nodded.

"That client I was telling you about this morning should be here in about five minutes. Remember, he's very wealthy, so you do exactly what heh wants. He's bringing me in good business. He's going to take you to the Radison and you'll spend the night there, ok?" he asked. I nodded. I sat across from him and handed him a ham sandwich. I then proceeded to eat my own. Not long after I sat down the door was being knocked on. "I'll get it," Phil said as he stood up.

I heard some talking in the livingroom, then some laughing. Phil really knew when to put the good mood on. I swear, you could walk in there right now and not even be able to tell he was just sluggish in the kitchen. He was good. I heard footsteps and got up to put my plate in the sink. When I turned back around Phil was standing there with a tall blonde man.

"Bella, this is Michael Newton. He's going to be taking you out tonight," he explained. I smiled a warm smile and went over to him.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Newton," I said.

"Please, there's no need to be so formal. Call me Michael," he insisted.

"Alright, Michael," replied.

"Shall we go?" he asked me. I nodded and followed him to a Tahoe out in our driveway. He helped me in and climbed in on the driver's side a second later. He waved to Phil and pulled out of the driveway towards the hotel.  
>"So what do you do?" I asked.<p>

"Did I say you could speak?" he asked, rudely. I nodded my head and looked out of my window.

"Just to let you know, this is how things are going to work. I'll do the talking, you do the fucking. I'll pay you and we'll do it all again the next time around. You don't say a word to anyone about this because I'm a very well known congressman and I'm married. If you say one word, I'll beat the shit out of you, got it?" he asked. I nodded as we pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. I would normally be upset if someone said this to me, but this was my job. We got out and went up to the front desk where he proceeded to book us a room under a fake name. The lobby was nice, which meant the rooms would be, too. I thought Edward might like the architecture. My eyes opened a little widder in shock.

Did I seriously just think of Edward? Right now? Durring work? I shook it off, but throughout the night he just kept coming back into my head. Maybe I could hang out with Alice tomorrow...

I went homw late that night and Phil was sitting in the living room. He was drunk, so I hurried up to my room and locked the door behind me. He could be mean when he was drunk. I put my nights earnings in one of my drawers, planning on giving it to Phil in the morning. I thought about the night, and Michael. Congress man, huh. This was pretty high class for me. Michael had told me we would be meeting once a week and to be prepared when we did. He paid very well and even bought a bunch of extra stuff. Not many clients did that because it was expensive, but it was nice to have a change in the routine. I fell asleep, exhausted, thinking about a pair of green eyes that seemed to have borred their way into my brain.

I was on my way to Alice's. I hadn't told her I was coming over, so hopefully she wouldn't be busy. I had given Phil my earnings last night and he was very happy with me, so he gave me tonight off. I pulled into the large drive that was the Cullen's house. I got out of the car and walked up the perfect white porch to the perfect front door. I rang the doorbell and heard rushing footsteps before the door swung open. I looked up to those green eyes and the words I were about to say suddenly vanished.

"Hey, Bella," Edward said, motioning me to come inside. I stepped over the thresh hold and onto the wood floor. "Alice isn't here right now. Neither is Rose. They took a trip with the guys to the beach, but they'll be back tomorrow," he explained.

"Oh, ok. Thanks. I guess I'll just go, then," I said, turning toward the door.

"You sure? You could stay here and hang out for a while."

"With you?"

"Ouch... Yeah, with me. Unless you don't want to. That's totes fine," he said. I had to laugh at his valley girl slang.

"Totes?" I asked, snikering.

"Yeah! It's only the coolest, Bella. You're obviously not up on the trends..." he joked, sitting on the couch. I sat next to him.

"Oh, no. I'm up on the trend. I'm just totes jelly that you got to use it in a sentance before I could show of my mad skills," I joked back. I had never been able to have such easy conversation with someone. And I definately didn't joke around often.

"Who-ho-hoa. We got ourselves a true slang talker here," Edward said, standing up and announcing this to a fake audience. I threw my head back and laughed as he sat back down. "So what are your plans for the day?"

"Nothing really. I was going to hang out with Alice, but we see how that played out."

"Wanna maybe go grab some coffee?" he asked quietly. I smiled, excited. I know Phil told me everything about guys, but I could still be friends with Edward, right? Either way, I was going to. I was used to being just a fuck. But what if I got attatched and hurt when it actually happened. I guess I would just have to keep myslef from getting attatched.

"That sounds great, Edward."

EPOV

When Bella agreed to go have coffee with me, my entire day was made. Nothing was going to bring me down. I felt an unusual pull towards her. I couldn't expalin it, but I liked the feeling. She was also one of the easiest people I had ever talked to. Conversation just flowed with her. And she was gorgeous. Every single time I said something to make her blush, my heart would skip. I had never been this attracted to a person before. I know I had only known her for a couple of days, but I felt like I had known her for years. She was perfect. In every. Single. Way.

We pulled up to the coffee shop and got out of the car. As we walked in, Bella kept glancing at me and I couldn't help but to smile at her every time she did. We ordered our coffee and, to her objection, I paid. What? I was a gentleman. We sat and the conversation started again. By the time we looked at the clock again, it was almost three in the afternoon. Our coffee was long gone and we were still talking.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?" I asked, trying to grow some balls and just ask her out already. She smiled sweetly, calming my nerves.

"Sure," she nodded.

"Would you, you know, maybe, possibly want to get dinner tonight?"

"Sounds-"

"As in like a date," I interupted. She stopped talking and looked at me for a second, conemplating. After a couple of minutes she smiled, nodding her head.

"I would love to," she answered. I smiled, hugely, and felt my eyes grow wide in excitement.

"Great! Should I pick you up-"

"No! I mean, my uncle doesn't really like me dating, so can we do something else?" she asked, sheepishly. I nodded, wondering why her uncle didn't like her, a nineteen year old, dating.

"Sure. You can just come to our house and we can leave from there," I said. She smiled, nodding before we stood to leave the coffee shop.

Later on that night, Bella showed up at the door right on time. She was wearing a flowy blue dress that complimented everything about her. Her skin tone, her curves, everything. I couldn't stop oggling her.

"Are you going to stare all night or can we go to dinner?" she joked. I snapped out of it and laughed before taking her hand and leading her to the car. I took her to a small italian place that I'd been coming to since I was a kid. We sat at our table and looked over the menu. When our order was taken, I tried to start conversation.

"So, you live with your uncle?" I asked. I saw her tense a little, but then relax.

"Yes, since I was about thirteen," she said.

"Why do you live with him?" I asked as she tensed again. This time she didn't relax. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfertable," I whispered, putting my hand on top of hers on the table.

"No, it's fine. They died when I was young. But don't ask how, that is a conversation for not a date," she nervously chuckled, looking down at her lap. I nodded and rubbed my thumb across the back of her hand. I could tell she didn't want to talk about this and that it had obviously done something to her. We talked about other things, such as Alice and her shopping tendancies and things we didn't know about each other, such as our favorite colors. Mine had just recently become blue and hers was green. The night went well and by the time it was over, I had decided I was going to kiss her. It was going to happen. It wasn't going to be one of those, 'let's-get-your-pants-off' kisses. It was going to be sweet and nothing over the top. I walked her to her car once we got back to my house and opened her door for her.

"Tonight was great, Edward. Thank you," she said quietly. I smiled at her.

"It was great. I hope to do it again soon," I replied. She smiled and I leaned in. As my lips touched hers, smooth and soft, my world was complete. I pulled away and she smiled, widder this time. I'm sure I had the same look plastered on my face as well. "Good night, Bella," I told her.

"Good night, Edward," she replied as I closed her door. I watched her as she drove off and then walked inside where Alice was waiting. I grinned as I walked past her, but she didn't return it. She looked sad, instead.

"Edward, we should talk," she said. I nodded sitting next to her on the couch. Everyone else was already asleep, so it was just us.

"What's up, Ali?"

"Be gentle with Bella. She's been through a lot and is still going through things. You have to be patient. And no matter what, if you're going to get serious with her, you always, and I mean _always_ have to be there for her. No matter what, Edward. Promise me you'll be there for her," she finished, starting to cry. I hugged her to me and nodded. Alice started full on crying and I couldn't imagine what the hell Bella had been through.

"I will, Ali. I promise. I'm going to take care of her," I told her and myself. She cried for another hour before falling asleep. I made it my mission to be there for Bella whenever she called. And to figure out what the fuck was going on with that beautiful, sad girl.

**Sooo what do YOU think is going on with Bella? Review and tell me. (: Also, let me know how you think things are going right now and give me any ideas you might want to share. I shall post again next week. See you then! Thanks for reading, always. **

**-TFW. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter is a little late, but between work and other things, I have very little time to write. But, I'm trying as hard as I can, so I will keep updating. I'd like to thank my first three reviewers.  
>-livebyinsanity<br>-hardygirl87  
>-twilightobession<strong>

**Thanks for all of your reviews they make my day! (: **

**SM owns all things Twilight.**

BPOV

I woke up the next morning to a loud knocking on my bedroom door. I shot up in bed and turned to look at my clock. It was almost noon and I had been asleep all day. Phil was on the other side of the door and I could hear him shouting. What the fuck was going on?

I got up and put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt on before unlocking and opening my door. Phil was standing there, and he looked seriously angry. He stormed past me and paced for a few minutes before sitting in the chair I had in my corner.

"Where were you last night?" Phil asked.

"I was hanging out with Edward," I explained.

"Edward? Who's Edward?"

"Alice's brother. Remember, I told you she introduced us shopping the other day."

"You also said you weren't going to get attatched to a guy. If this affaects your work, so help me, God, Isabella," Phil started.

"It won't, Phil. We aren't seeing each other. We're friends, that's all. I wouldn't do that. Not after everything you've done for me," I told him.

"That's right. Just don't forget about the congressman. He's your main priority-" just then my cell phone rang. I lunged towards it to look at the number and saw that it was Edward. Before even thinking about it, I picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella. What's crack-a-lackin?"

"Well, you know, today is Wednesday, it's supposed to rain, oh, and did you know we have a black president?" I asked, turning around to see Phil frowning at me.

"Wow, you just totally blew my mind. I don't even know what to say right now," he replied. I laughed and he continued. "So, Alice has this friend who's having a major party tonight. I'm not one for parties, but she's dragging me there and I figured, hey, why not make it interesting? So, I was calling to see if you'd possibly want to go with?"

"I'd love to, but I have to work. I'm sorry, I really would like to," I said.

"Meh, it's cool. Another time. Just know I will be blowing up your phone with updates every five minutes," he said. I laughed again and agreed before saying goodbye and hanging up. When I turned back around, Phil was standing at my door. He didn't even look at me when he spoke.

"Cut it off, Bella."

...

The night wasn't that great. I'd had a couple of customers, but not the usual. Edward had kept me updated, as promised, and every time he sent me a text, I couldn't help but think about what Phil had said this morning. He told me to cut it off. I didn't want to, though. Every time I spoke to Edward, I smiled. Maybe I could hang out with him more. Phil didn't have to know, right?

Instead of going straight home, I made a stop at Alice's. Edward answered the door and let me in. He told me that Alice was staying at her friend's house tonight, but would be back in the morning. We got into conversation and he took me up to his room to show me his music collection.

"Oh my God! You have everything!" I said, looking at all of the CDs on his shelves.

"Yeah, I try," he said, plopping down on his bed. I grabbed a MUSE CD and read the back of it. "You like MUSE?" he asked. I nodded, still entranced in the CD. "I pictured you as more of a Brittney Spears/ Demi Levato type girl."

I turned so fast I think it took him by suprise. "Seriously? You're kidding right?" I laughed. I put the CD back where it was and went to sit next to him on the bed. I flicked him as I did so.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his ear and laughing.

"For thinking I like Demi Levato. That is truely an insult," I said staring him down. My glare softened as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I looked down, suddenly nervous. I'd never been nervous in a situation like this before.

"Can I try something?" he whispered. I looked up and into his eyes. They were soft and trusting. I nodded and he leaned in slowly. His lips touched mine briefly before he pulled back just a little to look at me. I nodded again before leaning in to kiss him for the second time. No customer I had ever had, or ever would have I suspect, could kiss like Edward. It was sweet and soft while passionate at the same time. Before I knew it, I found myself lying on top of him. His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist and my hands were in his hair.

"Edward," I whispered, pulling back. He froze, doing the same thing I had just done, realizing how far we'd taken things.

"Oh my God, Bella, I'm sorry," he said, loosening his hold on me, but not letting go completely. I slid off from on top of him and laid next to him. "I'm usually not so... agressive," he whispered. I laughed a little.

"It's ok. I don't think either one of us really knew how far we were taking it," I said. I started thinking about what Phil told me about guys. This was one strike to prove his point right. But if that's true, why did it feel so right? Edward's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" he asked. I nodded, playing with his fingers.

"Sure," I whispered.

"Alice told me you'd been through a lot... I figured one of those things was about your parents. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but I was just going to ask, uhm, what happened?" he asked nervously. I took a deep breath. I was hopping we wouldn't talk about it so soon, but we had to talk about it sometime.

"My parents had a big date night once a month. I was thirteen and they didn't like to leave me alone. That night was actually the first night they left me by myself. I liked being at home alone. It made me feel like a rebel, I guess. I wanted to keep staying at home by myself, so I didn't do anything to jeapordise my privilages. I made my own dinner, watched some TV, and went to bed early. All while they were out on their date night,

"I woke up to a scream and a pop. I had no idea what was going on and," it was getting a lot harder to tell the story. I had only told it twice in my life, so this was a huge step. I told it to the police after it happened and to Alice when I opened up to her. Now I was telling Edward, because I trusted him. My breathing became shallow and the tears started to form. I felt Edward pull me towards him for comfort.

"Bella, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," he said, rubbing my back.

"No, I want to tell you. I want you to know," I said, looking up at him. His face was sad and he ran his hand along my face, nodding his head.

"Ok," he agreed.

"I walked downstairs to the living room and n-nothing was there. It wasn't until I-I u-until I got t-t-to the kitchen," I blubered. Edward held me tighter and stroked his hand up and down my back. "My dad had been shot. That was the pop I had woken up to. My mom-" I stoped. My mom had been the worst. I would never get the images of either of them out of my head. "My mom had been stabbed to death with a kitchen knife. Someone killed her with her own God damned knife," I sobbed. "It was all my fault," I siad between broken sobs.

"No. Don't you dare say that. You couldn't have done anything," Edward told me.

"Yes, I could have. They were in the house. I could have woken up or something and helped them, but I didn't," I expained.

"Think about it, Bella. If you would have woken up, you may have been killed, too. Nothing was your fault and I don't want to hear you say that again," he told me. I nodded against his chest. He was so sweet. For a little while I even felt like it wasn't my fault, but deep down I knew the truth. I cried for half an hour before I calmed down again. And Edward was there, comforting me the entire time.

"So that's why you live with your uncle?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," I replied hoarsly. "He took me in after they died. He's been really good to me. I think that's why he's so protective of me. He doesn't want the same thing happening to me that happened to my parents. Their murder was never solved, the person's still out there somewhere," I told him. He took my hand and laced his fingers with mine, pulling it in between both of us. I tucked my head under his chin and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight, pretty girl," he whispered before kissing the top of my head. I was asleep in seconds.

All too soon I was woken up by my phone ringing. Edward rolled over and I crawled over him to my purse. I looked at the caller I.D. to see Phil's name on the screen. Shit I was in trouble.

"Hullo?" I answered groggily. I was laying over Edward and he had both of his arms across my back.

"Where the fuck are you?" Phil answered.

"Sorry, I went to Ali's after work and we fell asleep talking. What's up?" I yawned.

"I have a business propisition for you. I need you to get here," he said. I sighed into the phone.

"Give me twenty minutes," I said and hung up. I got off of Edward and sat cross-legged on the bed. Edward rolled over and turned on the lamp next to his bed.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"My uncle. I have to get home," I told him. He nodded and I stood off of the bed and picked up my purse and shoes. Edward took my hand and kissed it.

"Thank you for telling me," he whispered. I gave him a sad smile and nodded. He pulled me to the edge of the bed and set his hand on my hip. "Come're" he said, pulling me down to sit next to him. I sat and looked at him before bending down to kiss him. I pulled back and smiled.

"Text me when you get home," he whispered. I nodded before pecking his lips one more time. I stood and made my way to his door. "Bella?" he asked, stopping me. I turned around in his doorway. "Is there any way we can do something tomorrow?" I smiled.

"There's a very large possibility. I'll call you, ok?" I asked.

"Ok. Night, Bella," he said.

"Night, Edward," I replied before walking out and down stairs to the front door. I quietly opened and closed it behind me, making my way to my car. I sat in it for a few seconds. I thought about what Phil was going to talk to me about, and I thought about Edward. I was falling fast for him. And that's all I thought about while I drove home.

EPOV

"Goodnight, pretty girl," I told Bella before kissing the top of her head. Her breathing evened out a few minutes later, so I knew she was asleep. I thought about everything she told me tonight. Her parents were murdered when she was thirteen. And for some reason, I didn't think that was all there was to the story. She'd been through so much and was so strong. And she thought it was her fault! She was crazy if she thought anything that happened was her fault. It hurt me to see her in so much pain, but she was strong. I knew she was. Every day I fell for this girl more and more. I watched her sleep before falling asleep myself.

I was woken up by a God awfull noise coming from Bella's purse. The next thing I know, Bella's laying over me with her phone to her ear. I put both of my arms over her back and laid my head back on my pillow. She hung up and I found out that it was her uncle and she needed to go. I kissed her before she left and she told me she'd call me tomorrow to make plans.

I waited up for her, listening to a couple of MUSE songs and playing with some apps on my phone. About fifteen minutes later I got a text from Bella. It read,

** I'm home. Thank you for tonight. It was easy to talk to you and I'm glad I talked to you about things. You made it easy and you didn't judge me. You made me feel like it wasn't my fault, and I haven't felt like that in a long time. Thank you. (: -B**

I replied,

**It wasn't your fault. You're a very strong girl, and I know it's hard sometimes, but I'm here when you need me. You can call me anytime. Goodnight, Bells. -E**

And with that, knowing that she was home and safe, I went to sleep.

BPOV

I pulled up to the house and texted Edward really fast. He texted back almost instantly, which made me smile. I got out of the car and walked into the house. Phil was sitting on the couch with some buff looking guy in a very fancy Ricky Martin-type shirt.

"Bella! There you are. Sit downand let's talk some business. This is Demitri Roberts. He's going to be a new business partner," Phil explained.

"Nice to meet you. May I ask what kind of business you run?"

"I own strip clubs all over Washington. You're right, Phil, she's gorgeous. She'd be perfect for our new club," he said. I looked at Phil in question.

"You sing, right, Bella?" Phil asked. I did enjoy singing. I didn't think I was very good, but I was told by others that I was great. I nodded and looked between them.

"That's perfect. Learn this song, and be there Thursday night at ten pm. It'll be your first night. I'll have one of my girls get you an outfit and we'll get you set up for your first preformance. I'll talk to you soon, Phil," Dimitri said before standing, shaking Phil's hand and handing me sheet music. He walked out soon after. I looked at the sheet music. He had given me the perfect stripper song to fit my new stripper career. "Save Me From Myself" sung by Christina Aguilera.

"Thanks for the warning, Phil." I said, throwing the song on the coffee table.

"What the hell's with the attitude? I just got you another job," he said.

"Phil, you've done a lot for me, and I'm really gratefull, but I'm not a stripper!" I yelled.

"Well you don't really have a choice. Be there Thursday, or you're going to be in some deep shit. Now go to bed," he said. I took the music and stomped up to my room.

**...**

It was Thursday. Today mostly sucked. Mostly meaning the last part of the night. I was supposed to start my new job tonight, but on the upside, it was Edward's eighteenth birthday and I had gotten to spend all day with him. We'd gone out to eat with everyone for lunch and just hung out at his house. Emmett and Jasper were taking him somewhere tonight, but wouldn't tell us where. We figured they were going to a club or something and weren't really worried about it.

I got to the strip club and met Dimitri at the front. We opened in twenty minutes, so he ushered me backstage with one of the girls and she put me in an all too revealing outfit. It was supposed to be fifties related to go with the music, so I was put in a light brown push up bra, and matching boyshorts and fishnets. I was also put in white stiletos. My hair was curled and I was given blood red lipstick to put on. I looked, well, like a stripper. I sighed before going over to Dimitri to gather my new instructions.

"Alright, babe, you look hot. Alright, we're going to start you off slow. All you have out there is a microphone. You're lips and nails are painted the blood red I requested, so work with it. Make love to that microphone. Move around the stage some and make sure you walk around enough to get yourself some money, ok?" he asked. I nodded and walked out onto the stage to stand in front of the mic.

EPOV

It was my eighteenth birthday, and my day was perfect. I got to hang out with my family and my girl all day long. The guys were trying to figure out what we could do tonight to have a guy night.

"Oh, Jazz, there's this new strip club that just opened up! Edward, that's what we're doing," Emmett said, stuffing his face with potaoe chips.

"Em, I don't want to go to a strip club. I don't need to," I told him. Strip clubs grossed me out. I'd never been, but just things I heard about them made me ill. That was someone's daughter dancing on that stage.

"Dude, it's your eighteenth birthday. We're going whether you like it or not..." Jasper said. And, true to their word, at ten thirty we were sitting in a brand spankin' new strip club. There was an old silver microphone set up in the middle of the stage and all of a sudden my eyes were covered.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"It's going to be a surprise. It has to be for your birthday!" Emmett said. They couldn't see it, but I rolled my eyes. Some sentual slow music started and the girl on stage started to sing. She had a great voice, sounding almost exactly like the person who originally sang it. I wasn't a big Christina Aguilera fan, but this song sounded great. It was perfect for a strip club.

"_It's. Not. So. Easy._

_ Loving me._

_ It get's so complicated,_

_ All the things you've gotta be," _

"Holy," came Jasper's voice.

"Shit," came Emmett's.

"What? What's going on?" I asked taking off the blindfold. I looked up at the stage. There, in almost no clothing, with blood red lipstick and nail polish, looking like sex on a stick, was Bella.

**Ok, cliffie, I know! I'm sorry, but it was the perfect way to end it. So what do you think about Bella opening up to Edward? And what do you think Edward will say to Bella in the next chapter? Some more secrets might be revealed, along with some clues to Bella's parent's murder. Possibly... (: Review for me and let me know what you think about this chapter! (: **

**Thanks for reading always!**

**-TFW (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, everyone, thanks for the reviews! But... we can do better! Come on, spread the word, tell people about it! Let's see if we can at least get to 100! I have 147 hits, which is wonderful, but if you guys could start reviewing for me, a lemon might be in your future soon. (: You never know... Ok! Onward we go!**

**SM owns all characters, but the story plot is mine. (:**

EPOV

"Please tell me that is not _my _Bella up there," I said to Jasper and Emmett. Why was she doing this? She looked damn good, but this was not something I approved of. Jasper and Emmett just nodded, mouths agape, in total shock. "Stop watching!" I said to both of them and they both turned to face me.

"Edward, why didn't you tell us your girlfriend strips?" Japser asked.

"I didn't know. And she's not my girlfriend..."

"Yet." Emmett muttered. I wanted her to be my girlfriend. If I could ask for anything in the world, that would be it. To have Bella. Just to be with her all the time. I stood after she left the stage, and Emmett and Jasper stood quickly after me.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked.

"Going back there to talk to Bella," I replied, starting to walk. I needed answers, and I needed them now. Jasper and Emmett blocked me, though. "What the fuck? Get out of my way!" I said, trying to push past them, but Emmett could hold me back.

"You can't go back there. Are you crazy?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper what would you do if it were Alice? Em, what if it were Rose?" I asked them. They looked at each other, then Emmett took his hands off of me. "Thank you," I told them.

"Go back there and ask for the girl who just danced. Tell them you want a private room with her, and give them all the cash in your wallet. When you get to a room, you can talk to her, but wait until the door is fully closed," Emmett explained. I nodded and went through the doors to the back. I saw her as soon as I stepped up to the bouncer.

"Can I help you?" the bald guy asked.

"Uhm, yeah. The girl who just danced, I want a private room with her," I told him.

"How much you got?" he asked, looking at me expectantly. I pulled out my wallet and handed him five hundred in cash. He took it and nodded. He then turned and called over his shoulder, "Bella, you got a private room over here, so change into something nace while I take him to the room." I heard her yell an ok and he led me down a hall into a large room with a bed right smack dab in the middle. "You have two hours, starting from the time she gets in here, got it?" he asked. I nodded and he walked out the door. A few minutes later, Bella walked in, wearing a robe and somethng skimpy under that. She turned and stopped dead in her tracks, eyes going wide, mouth dropping.

"Oh, shit, shit, shit," she said.

BPOV

"Oh, shit, shit, shit," I said, whipping my hand over my mouth after I said it. Edward, the last person I thought I would ever see here, was sitting in front of me. I felt the tears well up in my eyes when I realised I was just a fuck to him. If I wasn't, he wouldn't be here. The tears fell, from embarassment, to shame. I had never felt this way about my job before. He slowly walked towards me.

"Are you crying, Bells?" he asked. I wiped at my eyes and shook my head. "Yes, you are. Come here," he said taking my hands and wraping his arms around me. I stayed as still as a statue in his arms. I had no idea what to do. "What are you doing at a strip joint?" he whispered. I pushed away from him, but he just held tighter. I finally pushed away and looked at him.

"Why does it matter to you? All I am is a cheap fuck, or you wouldn't even be here. I thought you were a good guy. I thought I was starting to mean something to you. But obviously Phil was right. I'll never be anything more than that, will I?" I asked, bawling now.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, confused. "Who's Phil?"

"He's my uncle. And ever since I was thriteen all he's ever told me is guys are after one thing and one thing only. A fuck. And I trusted you, and liked you and thought you were different. But, yet again, I was wrong, because here you stand," I explained. He shook his head the entire time.

"Your uncle told you all you were was a fuck? Bella, you are so much more than that to me-"

"Then why are you here?" I yelled.

"Because I wanted to know why the girl I care about is dancing at a strip club!" he yelled back. I shrugged as the tears fell silently now. He needed to know. Alice knew, and he had already caught me here, so why shouldn't he know?

"Because it's my job. Tonight was my first night here. I usually work for my uncle as a- a hooker," I whispered the last two words and his jaw dropped.

"Your uncle makes you do that?" he whispered back.

"Since I was thirteen. It's all I know. And it probably grosses you out, so you can go now. But it's my job. It's all I know. And my uncle would kill me, literally. He would. He's done so much for me, getting me customers over the years, but if I quit on him, how would I be repaying him for all he's done for me?" I asked. Edward shook his head, his eyes watering now.

"No, Bella, that's not right. He's forced you to do this and then he makes you feel bad because he took you in. You don't have to do that," he told me, looking me in the eye.

"Why are you even still here?" I asked him.

"Because I care about you. A lot. And you aren't just a fuck. And I don't ever want to hear you say that ever again. And as for a job, you can work for my dad if you want. I can get you jobs, but-" he stopped mid sentance as I looked at him. It finally hit me. There was so much that Edward cared about and I was one of those things. Phil was wrong I was more than just a fuck. Because Edward cared about me, and I cared about him. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Because you care. You actually care," I cried and threw myself into his arms. He held me while I cried and tried to calm me down. I felt wanted and safe, something I hadn't felt since my parents died.

"Of course I care. Bella?" he asked. I nodded. "Two things. One, I don't think you should stay with your uncle anymore. Come stay with us. Alice would be happy to have you, I'm sure. And I know I would... Two, I want to call you more than just someone I'm interested in. I want us to be an _us_," he said. I nodded against his chest and reached up to kiss his neck. He took my face in both hands and kissed me chastely.

"I need to go get my things from Phil's," I said. He nodded and led me ou tthe door. Jacob, the bouncer was gone, so we headed to the dressing rooms. I changed into jeans and a t-shirt and we made our way to the front. Jasper and Emmett were there waiting, which made me even more embarassed than I already was. We walked out the door without a problem and I never turned back.

I had Emmett pull halfway up Phil's driveway so that he wouldn't see. You could still see my window, though, so if anything happened, they said they'd come after me. I got out and walked up to the house, going straight to my room. Phil followed me.

"Michael Newton called. He wants to see you tomorrow night," he said, looking exhausted. I had a new hatred for him. He'd made me go through this my whole life, and now that I thought about it, it was horrible. There's no telling what harm I'd done to my body.

"Too bad," I told him stuffing clothes into a bag. "I'm done."

"What do you mean 'you're done?' You sure as hell aren't done. And what the fuck are you doing?" he asked, seeing me pack.

"Leaving. I'm not selling myself anymore. It's sick and I'm not just some fuck you can sell on the streets. I'm a person, Phil. I'm your family," I said.

"After all I've-"

"Don't give me that! I'm not phased by it any more! You haven't done anything except ruin my life. I had no friends except Alice and Rosalie, but I realise people care about me. Edward cares about me, and I'm done with this life you've forced me to live," I cried.

"So that's what this is? Did you sleep with him? I told you you were just-"

"I'M NOT A FUCK!" I screamed at him. His eyes went wide with anger and before I even saw it coming, the back of his hand connected with my face and I hit the floor with a yelp.

"Yes you are, and I swear on everything I have that that's all you'll ever be!" he yelled and then kicked me in the ribs. I heard a crack and couldn't breathe. I heard the front door slam and three pairs of footsteps trying to find where to go in the house. "I will kill you before you quit," he said getting on the floor and pulling my hair. My head snapped back to meet his and he leaned in close to my ear. "I'll kill you, just like I killed your parents," he whispered. I gasped and screamed before I heard Edward and Emmett come in, Jasper right behind them.

"Get your hands off of her!" Edward yelled. Phil let go of my hair and my face hit the floor again. I curled into a ball and cried before I felt arms encircle me and pick me up off of the floor. "You son of a bitch. No way in hell are you ever going to lay a hand on her again," Edward said, carying me down the stairs.

"I'll get her. Don't you worry about that," Phil said. His face was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

EPOV

We saw Bella go down in her bedroom window and all three of us ran. We didn't know exactly where her room was, but when I got there, he had her by the hair whispering something in her ear.

"Get your hands off of her!" I yelled, seeing red. He turned towards me and dropped her, her face hitting the floor. I ran to her as she curled herself into a ball. She was in shock, you could tell. I picked her up and ran her out the door and down the stairs. "You son of a bitch. No way in hell are you ever going to lay a hand on her ever again," I told him.

"I'll get her, don't you worry about that," he said before we walked out and to Emmett's Jeep. Bella had blacked out, but she was still breathing. She already had a mark on her face from where he hit her and it looked bad. There's no telling what else he did to her while we were looking for them. Emmett sped home. Dad needed to look at her as quickly as possible.

"We call the police when we get home," I said angrily. When we pulled up to the house, Alice and Rose were at the front door. They knew something was going on. Alice ran out to me as I carried Bella up the driveway.

"Edward, what happened?" she whispered. I glared at her, knowing she'd known and hadn't told me anything. She cowered back at my glance.

"I know everything," I gritted through my teeth. She started to cry a little, but I didn't care. All I was worried about was getting Bella looked at. "Dad!" I yelled up the stairs as I pushed everything off of the coffee table in the living room. I put bella there on her back as my dad and mom came down the stairs.

"Edward? What's going on?" he asked looking at Bella.

"I need you to look her over. She was beaten and I need to know if she's going to be ok. Just tell me she'll be ok!" I yelled, frantic that she wouldn't be. I was now losing my cool, and instead of being angry I was scared shitless. My dad nodded and my mom took my hand. He poked and prodded around on her until he came to her ribs.

"Edward, I need your permission to lift her shirt. I think her ribs may be broken," my dad said calmly. I nodded and he did so, showing the black and blue right side of my girlfriend. I almost threw up at the sight. He nodded in conformation. "Two are broken. I'm going to need to wrap this. And it would probably be best if I did it while she was still unconsious," he said. I nodded as he instructed Emmett to go retrieve the wrap from his bag. Emmett left and was back within seconds. My dad carefully wrapped her ribs and had me take her up to my room. I put her gently on the bed and covered her up. Alice walked in and shut the door quietly behind her. I ignored her until she came and sat next to me. We sat there for a couple of minutes before she spoke.

"So you know," she whispered. I nodded. "I'm sorry-"

"I don't want to hear it, Alice. I just want to sit here, with her, until she wakes up. I want to make sure she's ok and not scared when she does. And I really don't want to talk about this right now," I told her. She nodded and stood, walking back to my door. Before she left she spoke again.

"You're good for her. She'll be safe with you," she told me, closing the door behind her. And, for the first time since I found out, since I saw Bella get hit, since I was worried sick about her, I cried. Happy fucking eighteenth birthday, Edward.

**So... what do you think? Leave me a review to tell me. And tell me what your feelings are about what's going on. Next chapter will be out soon! (: **

**Thanks for reading, always!**

**-TFW**


	5. Chapter 5

**SM owns all of these characters.**

**Chapter 5**

BPOV

I woke up to a somewhat unfamiliar room, until I recognized the smell. It smelled like Edward and I soon found myself recognizing the bed, the books and all of the CDs around me. My head was pounding and it was getting more difficult to breathe. I felt like my whole torso was being restrained. I felt a hand gently land on my arm and I flinched, quickly looking over to see who was touching me. It was Edward and I let out my held in breath in one big whoosh.  
>Well that hurt.<br>"How are you?" he asked me softly, rubbing his thumb soothingly across the crease of my elbow.  
>I thought about it for a second, remembering everything that had happened last night. Phil had slapped the ever living shit out of me, thrown me on the floor, kicked me and worst of all, he'd admitted to the crime I thought would never be solved.<br>Phil had killed my parents.  
>I started bawling, shaking my head back and forth. Edward grabbed my hand and moved from the chair he was sitting in onto the bed next to me. He started caressing my face with his free hand and wiping my tears away.<br>He had taken me in, made me a prostitute at the age of thirteen and he had acted like no one would ever care for me. I was shaking which made everything hurt a million times worse than it already did. Edward yelled for his father and in less than thirty seconds he was by my side.  
>"Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked. I just shook my head, still crying and not able to process words. "Ok, I'm going to give you some medicine for your pain. It may make you a little sleepy. Before I do that I need to ask you some questions," he finished. I nodded my head. I just wanted the medicine. Anything to get me out of this nightmare I was living in.<br>"Do you remember what happened?" he asked. Edward was rubbing my hand in soothing circles and every once in a while he would kiss the tips of my fingers or my palm. I nodded yes. "Good, that means you don't have a head injury. You have a flail segment, Bella. It's really dangerous so we need you up here to rest. I unwrapped your ribs and just put a tight bandage over the injury to hold them in place, so it may be a little uncomfortable," he explained. I just nodded my head. He nodded his, as if to say my answer sufficed. He got into his pocket and handed me two little pills. I drank them down with a glass of water and within minutes I was away from this world and in a dream.

EPOV

After Bella had woken up she'd been broken. Not just her body, but her soul. As she recalled everything that happened to her she began to fiercely cry, so I had moved to sit on my bed with her. She'd been passed out again for about three hours and I was now lying beside her, wiping the wisps of stray hair out of her face. I gently traced the outlines of her face and then softly touched the bruise that lay across her cheek. She didn't deserve this. No one did. She began to stir and I silently let my hand drop from her face. Her eyes fluttered open and all I could see was sadness in them.  
>"Edward?" she asked, deep and throaty from sleep.<br>"Yes, baby. I'm right here," I replied. She moved a hand towards me and I scooted closer to gently hold her. "You're ok now," I told her, kissing her hair. I felt her body relax and she was asleep again. Pretty soon I fell asleep myself.

6 WEEKS LATER

Bella was doing a lot better. Her ribs were healed and her bruises had cleared up weeks ago. She was still a little skittish, but all in all she was ok. We were sitting on my bed watching a movie and she had been curled up into my side for the past hour.  
>"He killed my parents," she whispered. I froze, not quite sure I had heard her correctly. I looked down at her.<br>"Excuse me?" I asked with a lump in my throat.  
>"He killed my parents. He told me that night, Edward," she explained. Bella didn't talk about her parent's death. The only two people who really knew anything about it in depth were Alice and I. "Sooner or later he's going to come for me too," she said softly. I gently grabbed her face in both of my hands and made her look at me.<p>

"That will never happen. I will never let that happen," I told her. He eyes closed as a tear rolled down her face. She nodded and curled back into my side while she wrapped her arms around my torso. This girl had already been through so much and now she found out that the person who took her in not only made her sell herself, but he had killed her parents. It was over my dead body that he would ever hurt her again.

"Should we go to the police?" I asked her. She shook her head violently.

"I don't ever want to see him again," she explained. But he had to pay for what he'd done.

"Bells, he has to pay for his crime. You could get him on prostitution charges, too," I explained. She did think about it for a minute before sighing.

"Would I have to go on trial?" she asked, sheepishly.

"Most likely, but wouldn't you feel better knowing that he's going to be put away rather than worrying about it for the rest of your life? I mean, I'll always be here to protect you, my whole family will be, but don't you want peace of mind?"

"Yes," she agreed. "We'll go to the police tomorrow."

I nodded, kissing her on the top of her head. We finished watching the movie and by the end my eyes were trying as hard as they could to stay open. With no progress, I might add. Bella tugged at my hand and I started to get up off of the bed. I had been sleeping on the couch the past few weeks. I didn't want her to feel obligated to sleep in the same bed after everything that had happened to her. She needed time, and I would give it to her.

"Wait," she called after me, never letting go of my hand. She was sitting on her knees, our hands dangling in between us. She looked down sheepishly to finish saying what she was thinking. "Maybe you can stay up here with me tonight?"

I smiled at her. She was afraid to ask. Everything she'd ever done in her lifetime and she was afraid to ask if I would stay and hold her through the night.

"I would love that," I told her, climbing back up onto the bed. She explained that she needed to go shower and change into pajamas really quick and I told her I'd be here when she returned. I watched a show on television while she did so.

She came back into the room after her shower. Her hair was wet and in tangles, though it looked like she'd tried to brush it out. She was wearing sleep shorts and one of my t-shirts that she'd found. It was big on her and made her look like she wasn't wearing any pants at all. I took her in as she did some things around the room. She was thin, but not sickly thin. She had some muscle tone to her. I recalled her telling me that she liked to run when we first met. I looked down at her legs. Not gonna lie, I started at her ass then worked my way down. Her ass was perfectly plump, the muscles contracting when she walked. Her thighs were a tad muscular, but not grossly so. They were the perfect shape and I found myself thinking about what it would like to be in between them….

I shook my head and that thought away and continued down the line. Her calves were gorgeous. Just a little profound, but if she were wearing a pair of heels you'd be sure to see how in shape they were. Her feet were tiny, the perfect fit for her petite form. She turned around to find something in her bag and I looked at the front of her.

Her face was beautiful with no makeup on. She had flowing dark brown hair and huge beautiful chestnut eyes to mach. Her lips were plump and ready to be kissed. Her beautiful neck led to her defined shoulders that I knew would lead to a perfect back. Her chest was one that could never be competed with. She was very well endowed with perfectly shaped breasts that weren't too big for her body. But, my God, they weren't at all small. She wasn't wearing a bra with my t-shirt and I could see the outline of her perfect nipple as she moved around. I felt myself grow hard and had to close my eyes and breathe for a second. She quickly threw her bag on the floor and climbed into bed with me. Before I could stop her she backed up into me and my friend. When she felt it her breath caught in her throat and she stopped moving.

"Sorry," I apologized, trying to scoot back from her. Instead she surprised me by rolling over to face me in the now dark.

"It's ok," she said, putting her hand on my chest.

BPOV

Edward had his eyes closed as I crawled into bed with him. I scooted back so that he would be right behind me and I automatically stopped. I felt his hardness- scratch that, his _huge_ hardness on my back. He apologized trying to scoot back, but I took us both by surprise by rolling towards him.

"It's ok," I said, placing my hand over his chest. He wasn't wearing a shirt which was fine with me. His chest and abs were sculpted to perfection, but right now I was focusing on his heartbeat. He was easily the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen. And I had seen a lot. I'd never had sex with anyone that I actually cared for, and I was scared. What if at the end he told me he didn't want to be with me anymore? What if he told me to leave? I closed my eyes, trying to focus on his heartbeat. I felt my hand wonder across his chest, feeling his defined pecks. I moved to his shoulders and down his strong arms. His fingers moved a little when I got to his hands, but I didn't stay for long. I moved, now using both hands, to his defined abdomen. I traced his muscles with both hands and when I got to the bottom of his abdomen I traced the hem of his boxers.

"Bella…" he sighed, throwing his head back. He wanted this so bad. I could tell. But his tone told me that I didn't have to. I didn't _need _to if I didn't want to. No one had actually ever given me an option before. And I had never willingly made a decision like this before. I traced the hem of his boxers a second more.

"I want to," I whispered, before plunging my hand into his underwear and grabbing him. We both gasped him at the sudden contact and me at the size. My small hand wouldn't even fit all the way around him and, if possible, he actually got harder at my touch. I heard him moan as he moved his hand up and down my side. He would graze the side of my breast every third or fourth time he passed and I had never in my life welcomed the touch. I started pumping and playing with him and every time I hit the right spot his breathing would hitch.

With my other hand I moved his boxers down his legs until they were completely off. I rolled him onto his back and straddled him, all the while still pumping. I stopped, moving both of my hands to his chest and I started kissing. I started at his heart and in a straight line kissed all the way down to right below his navel. I looked up through my eyelashes at him. His eyes burnt back with lust before he started to say something.

"Bella you don't have to-ahhhh," he started. I cut him off by taking him fully into my mouth. Every once in a while I would look up at him as I swirled my tongue or sucked harder at his most sensitive spots. The entire time he had a look of pleasure on his face. I started bobbing faster and could feel his orgasm coming. "Bells, I'm gonna," he said taking a deep breath. I just hummed in response, which must have done the trick because I felt him twitch and then my mouth filled with warm, salty liquid. I swallowed and sat up, smiling. I had never actually enjoyed blowing anyone before, but with Edward I'd do it over again a million times. He sat up to look at me and smiled.

"That was amazing, " he told me with a twinkle in his eye. And I could tell he meant it.

EPOV

"That was amazing," I told her, sitting up. And it was. Holy shit that was the best blow job I'd ever gotten. I would never forget it. I rolled Bella onto her back, and she looked panicked for a minute.

"What are you doing?" she asked. I looked at her and realized no one had ever done anything for her. It was always about them and I was going to prove to this girl that she could have pleasure, too.

"Returning the favor, if that's all right," I said. Her eyes got big and then softened as she nodded her head. I kissed her lips and trailed my hands down her arms to the hem of her shirt. I didn't pull it up, but I did explore. My hands grazed up her sides, the sides of her perfect breasts, and up to her collar bone. I felt her shiver and smiled against her lips.

I pulled back for a second as I pulled my t-shirt over her head. I threw it on the floor and took in her bare upper half. She was beautiful. Her breasts, like I had imagined, were the perfect size for her body. Her nipples were erect and I found one of my fingers dancing around one. I looked at her face and her eyes were closed in enjoyment. I smiled to myself before muttering that she was beautiful and gently taking her other breast in my hand. It was a perfect fit.

I moved my lips to her neck and worked my way down to her collar bone and then down to a nipple. As I took her into my mouth, licking and every once in a while grazing with my teeth, she moaned. I moved to the other breast, giving just as much attention to that one. With my hands I went to her stomach. It was flat and soft and I kissed a line up to her shorts. I looked up and her for permission and she nodded.

My hands pulled at the top of her shorts and I smoothed them down over her soft legs. I ran my hands up and down her legs for a minute, taking in her shape. I moved my hands to the back of her thighs and up, where I knew her perfect butt would be. She was wearing a thong, which gave my complete access to her back side. I pawed and squeezed at the perfect muscle before gently moving my hands back over her underwear. I looked up once more and she nodded again, a shaky breath coming from her this time. I pulled her underwear down her soft legs once again. When I came back to her I spread her legs slowly, sitting in between them.

I took my index finger and traced between her legs and her center. I heard her let out another shaky breath before I kissed my way up the inside of one of her thighs. When I was done with that one, I moved to her other one, doing the same. After I made it all the way up that one I licked my lips. I placed a kiss right on her center and I heard her breathing hitch. I wrapped my arms up under her thighs and threw her legs across my shoulders. I kissed her in the same spot, this time spreading her a bit with my tongue. I lightly traced my finger up her slit before sticking it inside of her and moving the wetness up and down one more time. I felt her hitch and I knew I'd caught her bundle of nerves. Little did she know what I was about to do to that perfect bundle.

I placed my lips back onto her, this time forcefully spreading her apart with my tongue and licking up and down. I felt her bud with my tongue and she moaned a loud, guttural sound. I smiled against her. I plunged one, then two, and then three fingers into her, pumping slowly at first. I kept rhythm with my tongue and my fingers, sucking her clit every once in a while. I started plunging faster and faster, moving my tongue to the same rhythm. When I felt her arch her back I curled my fingers inside of her, still moving my tongue quickly. I felt her walls starts to clamp down on my fingers, so I pulled them out and moved my tongue into their place up inside of her. She moaned, grabbing my hair as I lapped up the juices she was pouring out. When she was done, I moved my tongue up her center one more time before trailing kisses all the way up her body again.

Hovering over her I looked into her eyes, asking the question we both knew the answer to. She nodded one more time and I slowly positioned myself at her entrance. She groaned as I played with her, starting to push in and then coming back out. She surprised me by wrapping her legs around me and pushing me in deep. We both groaned at the pleasure and I kissed her mouth. As we met each other's thrusts we both explored, touching wherever we could. I started pounding harder and I could hear and feel her getting close. This brought me to my edge and we both moaned and melted into each other as our climax hit us at the same time.

BPOV

Our climaxes hit us at the same time and all I could do was be happy. I'd never had an orgasm, much less two, before. I'd never actually enjoyed sex until now. I could live in this bed with Edward for the rest of my life if I had to and do nothing but this all day long. He slowly pulled out of me, elicting yet another moan from me. He chuckled and kissed my cheek while falling down on his back and pulling me with him. After a few moments of silence he pushed some of my hair behind my ear and looked at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I kissed his lips, soft and sweet, while curling my head under his chin and snuggling closer to him. His arm tightened around me.

"Never better," I replied. And it was the truth. This was the best thing that I could think of to happen to me in my entire life. I fell asleep in his arms to the cadence of his breathing.

**So, it's been a long time. But there is the next chapter. I really want to get back into writing so hopefully I can do it with this story. I'm not promising updates once a week, but when I can update I will. Thanks. (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**SM owns all of these characters.**

**Chapter 6**

BPOV

It was 9:00 am and Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and I were standing in front of the police department. I was really nervous. I was scared to face Phil again and Carlisle told me I would most likely be a main witness if this went to trial. That was the scary part. I didn't think I could ever face him again after I knew what he was capable of. Edward snapped me out of my trance by grabbing my hand. He knew I was freaking out on the inside.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded and we all walked through the small double doors of the police department. We were met by a larger lady sitting at the front desk. Edward and I approached first while Carlisle and Emmett kind of stayed behind. They were here to validate my story.

"Can I help you?" the lady at the desk asked.

"I'm here to report a crime," I explained.

"Ok…" she said, telling me to continue.

"I need to report prostitution, domestic violence, and murder," I explained. She looked up at me, raising an eyebrow.

"What's your name?"

"Isabella Swan, and the man that did all of this is Phil Landers," I explained.

"Ok, let's start with the prostitution," she said to me.

"Ok, well basically he made me be a prostitute my whole life. And then when I tried to leave he beat the crap out of me and also told me that he had murdered my parents," I explained.

"So you were a prostitute?" she asked me. I nodded slowly, wondering why that was all she picked up out of that conversation. "You do know that prostitution is illegal in the state of Washington, correct?" she asked. I stood there, baffled that she was seriously taking it to that level. I nodded again. "So, potentially I could arrest you," she explained. My eyes became wide as I internally started to panic.

"Are you being serious right now?" Edward said in a tone of disbelief.

"Absolutely. She engaged in a crime, knowingly. You can be arrested," she said. This time Carlisle stepped in.

"This is very inappropriate. She's trying to report crimes and do the right thing. She's reporting a beating and a _murder_. The murder of a former officer! And you're threatening to _arrest _her?" he asked in disbelief. The lady almost completely ignored him and looked back at me.

"I knew your father when he was an officer. When he was killed it took all of us by surprise. I think he would be very disappointed in your decisions, Isabella."

My breathing hitched as she talked about my father. I felt Edward tense up and Carlisle opened his mouth to start yelling. I placed my hand on his shoulder; to let him know I would do the talking. Emmett looked about as mad as Edward did.

"You say you knew my father. If you did, you know that he loved his family. When him and my mother died, I died a little with them. I was thirteen. I was thirteen and the man I'm telling you about took me and made me a hooker. That's all I knew. I was a kid and I didn't know it was bad until I grew up. I figured out what it meant and I tried to get out. When I tried to get out, he beat me and told me that he'd murdered my parents. And I'm scared. I'm scared he's going to come for me next. If you knew and cared about my father, please, please help me put away his killer," I finished, tears rolling down my face. The lady looked at Carlisle.

"You can vouch for the beating, Dr. Cullen?" she asked. He nodded and explained that Emmett and Edward had actually pulled me out of the violence the night that everything happened. She nodded and shifted in her seat. "Ok, Isabella. It's a lot of paperwork. And you're going to be in questioning for a long time, but we'll arrest him. I'm going to need you to come to a questioning room with me to make an official statement and then we'll go arrest him." She started to take me to the back and I followed with Edward in tow. "He has to stay out here until we bring him in for questioning," she explained. I looked up at him, scared. I couldn't do this without him.

"Hey, it'll be ok. I'll be right here when you get out, babe. I'm not going anywhere without you," he promised. I nodded and he leaned down to kiss me quickly. I followed the officer back to the interrogation room. They brought me coffee and as I told them about my awful life, I could feel the horrible weight I'd carried on my shoulders for so long lift off.

6 HOURS LATER

I'd been in here for God knows how long. I'd had four cups of coffee and they'd brought me a ham sandwich earlier for lunch. I was emotionally drained and all I wanted was to go home and sleep. Detective Black, the man working my case, came in to ask me to sign a few more papers and tell me he would get me out of here soon. Within fifteen minutes I was being escorted by Detective Black back out into the lobby.

On the way out they were bringing someone in and I didn't even realize until it all happened that he was my worst nightmare. It all happened in slow motion for me. I could see an officer bringing in a handcuffed man and walking towards the detective and I. When the criminal looked up, I about pissed my pants. It was Phil and he's seen me as soon as he looked up. He made a move to charge at me and Detective Black pushed me against the wall, standing in front of me to try and protect me.

"You bitch! I'll kill you, I swear on my life! I'll kill you and I'll make it ten times worse than anything I ever did to my whore of a sister and her husband!" he yelled, trying to get away from the officer. A couple other officers went to go help and Detective Black got me over to Edward as quickly as possible. I was crying out of fear and Edward wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Mr. Landers will be in lock up until a trial date is set. His lawyer is going to try and get him out on bail, but after that little performance it's going to be very difficult. Now that he's threatened your life there's not a chance he'll be let out," Detective Black explained. I nodded at his statement. "The best thing for you to do is go home. Go be with your family. You did the right thing by coming to us. Your father was a very good man. He did a lot for my father and I when I was a kid and I'll never forget it," he told me. "I will make sure this monster is put away. You're going to be safe."

We left the station at four in the afternoon and headed back to the house. When we got there I explained that I was going to go upstairs and take a nap for a while. Edward was going to stay downstairs and help Esme with dinner preparations. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

EPOV

Bella had gone up to our room to take a nap. I couldn't blame her. I knew she had to be emotionally drained from everything that happened today. Especially when Phil tried to attack her. I'd seen a fear in her eyes that I'd only seen one other time before and I never wanted to see it again.

They'd taken me in to question me earlier in the day. I'd explained the beating that Phil had bestowed upon Bella and how Emmett and I had heard her screaming and run in. It was a hard topic to have to deal with and I just prayed that all of this would be over soon. If not for my sake, for Bella's. I couldn't imagine how much harder this was for her. She was having to relive her parent's murder over and over again.

"I'm going to go wake Bella up and let her know that dinner is ready," Alice said, breaking my thought process. I shook my head.

"No, let her sleep. When she wakes up I'll warm something up for her," I told her. We all sat down at the table, quietly at first and then Emmett broke the silence.

"We're all going to have to help her get through this. This is going to be hard for her, not only because she's going to have to replay it over and over, but because this is all she's ever known. She's a part of the family now and we need to do everything possible we can to help that sweet girl in there," Emmett finished. I smiled at my brother's sentiment and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I just want all of you to know that Bella is still getting used to having people around that care about her. She's never known love before," I explained.

"Until you showed her," Alice chimed in. I looked at her and she continued. "Edward, I've grown up with that girl and she changed when she met you. You helped her realize exactly what love is. She thought selling herself was what everything was about until she met you. You cared enough about her to get her out of r messed life and into a new one. And I thank God every day, because without you she may be dead at the hands of that monster."

Alice started crying and Jasper put a hand on her back to calm her down. I heard padding on the stairs and looked up to see Bella making her way down. Emmett stood up and went over to give her a hug. She smiled and hugged him back politely. We still had a lot to learn about Bella and she about us, but we were determined to make it work.

BPOV

After dinner Edward and I had made our way back upstairs to his room. I was reading a book and he was watching the news. I heard the reporter talking about the arrest they had made on Phil today, but I didn't want to think about it. Being a part of it was hard enough without having to listen to it on the news. Edward sensed my tension and turned the television off before slipping behind me. He started to rub my shoulders and I melted into him a little bit.

"Baby, you're stressed. This is all going to be fine, I promise. The police saw him threaten you in the station today and they're going to put him away for life. This trial will be over and done before you know it," he explained, rubbing the knots out of my back and shoulders. I was so glad that I had him in my life. I didn't know where I'd be without this man. I put my book down and turned towards him, sitting on my knees. His hands fell to my hips and rested there.

"I love you. And I could come up with this whole sappy 'thanks for being there for me' way to say it, but I don't want to. Because the truth of the matter is I just love you. Plain and simple," I told him. His smile grew wide before he kissed me passionately.

"I love you, too, Bella."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him to me close. His arms went around my waist, just as tight and he started moving his thumb up and down my spine. I had never actually loved anyone before. It was the most amazing feeling and I didn't want anything to make it go away. I felt safe with Edward. I felt like nothing could harm me and even if it tried he would be right there to protect me. And the fact that he loved me back made everything in the world seem balanced.

That night we didn't have sex, we made love. It felt too good to be true. Or maybe it just felt _good._ Because things were about to take a spin. And I didn't even see it coming.

**Okie doke. Drop me a review and we'll see you next chapter! Thanks again for reading. (:**

**-TFW**


End file.
